Not A Pet!
by Post U Later
Summary: Snotlout calls Toothless a pet. Hiccup doesn't like that & goes ballistic. No pairings, just Hiccup standing up for his best friend/brother. Between Movies. Rated T for Hiccup's actions. BAMF!Hiccup Crossover With The TV-Show - Ch.2 Dagur Calls Toothless A Pet. WILL NOT BE COMPLETED HERE! I'VE MOVED TO AO3
1. Snotlout Starts It All

**A/N~ Hey All! How's I Hanging? Good? Bad? Meh? I Hope It's The First Of Those 3. Anyway, This Little Jem Came To Me While Was I Was Writing The Plot For Another Fic That I Hopefully Will Be Uploading Soon(No Promises, My Loyal Readers Have Seen How I Am With Those…. Not Very Good.) Anyway, Enough About Me & And My Horrible Promise Keeping Abilities. On With The FIC! XD **

* * *

**Warning: Hiccup Being A Total BAMF! Threat Of Violence, Along With A Bit Of Violence As Well, Not Much, Lets Just Say Snotlout Gets What He Deserves. XD**

 **Disclaimer: If It Were Mine, The Second Movie Wouldn't Have Been So Sad.**

* * *

 **Not A Pet!**

 **~1,569~**

* * *

It was well known that Hiccup was kind of a push over. When he was asked to do something, he usually did it without any complaint, even when he knew it was someone else's job or if it was too big for only him to do. It would finish it even if it even if it took him all night. It was the one major fault in his personality that every one took advantage of, even if he was the Chief's kid.

And it only seemed to get worse since the dragons moved to Berk.

He was the go to guy on how to treat Dragons. If they wouldn't eat, he knew it was because each Dragon Species was picky about what type of fish it ate. If dragons chewed on the furniture, he knew it was because their yearly teeth were falling out and it would pass in a few days. If there was a new bread causing trouble, Hiccup was the go to guy to either tame them or get them away from Berk.

Hiccup was the only one who had tamed a Night Fury after all.

The dragon was by far the opposite of Hiccup. He would only do what he wanted and listened to no one, except Hiccup of course, he even ignore Astrid and Stoic, only listening to Astrid if Hiccup was in trouble. Astrid was the only one who was allowed to ride him if Hiccup wasn't around, but he would choose where they would go. No one dared to approach the dragon if Hiccup wasn't around. They were astounded that their little push over Hiccup could tame such a wild dragon and keep it as a pet. They all constantly wondered how he did it, what his trick was.

It was typical after noon in the village of Berk, or rather, the new typical for Berk; the sun was shining and the dragons were flying around, peacefully helping out the village. Many of the Viking residents were in the Lunch Hall for, well, lunch. All the teens were there enjoying the happy meal. Hiccup and Toothless, the only dragon allowed in the Lunch Hall, were sitting across from the others, they rarely got to eat lunch with their friends, usually too busy with tasks given to him by either Stoic or someone looking for help. He didn't mind, it made him feel useful and wanted, even if it usually drove him to exhaustion only for him to sneak off with Toothless at the end of the week to fly around and relax.

They were all enjoying their meals when Toothless laid his head on the table next to Hiccup and nudged him, wordlessly asking for more food, preferably the large piece of chicken on Hiccup's plate.

"No Bud, that's mine." Hiccup laughed and pushed Toothless's head away, but the dragon kept nudging him. "Stop it Toothless, I'll get you some more fish later."

Toothless ignore him and nabbed the chicken off the plate, quickly swallowing it in one bite.

"Toothless!" Hiccup scolded. "What did I just tell you? That was mine!"

Toothless just gave him a warbly laugh in return before turning away and laying back down. Hiccup glared down at his friend before sighing, he couldn't help it now, the chicken was gone. He'd been hungry too, which was why he'd taken such a big piece in the first place, but now he'd just have to settle with the bit of lamb and the vegetables he'd also taken.

He heard a few snickers and looked up to see the Teens and a few of the surrounding Vikings chuckling at him and Toothless. Hiccup glared at them, had they never seen two friends have a small fight before? Surely they had... right?

"You're pet rebelling on you Hiccup?" Snotlout asked rudely.

Astrid paled slightly. She knew Hiccup hated that word. When she'd called Toothless the 'P' word after they'd gotten back from the nest, he'd given her the scariest glare she'd ever seen, and the venom in his voice could have given the Poisonous Piffleworm a run for its money. She'd seen how Hiccup treated Toothless and the other dragons, they were friends, not _pets_ , especially not Toothless. She could see Toothless glaring daggers at the chuckling Snotlout, but it was nothing in comparison to the fury overflowing from Hiccup, and she tried to stop the explosion she knew was about to happen, but was too late.

Hiccup had already launched himself over the table, tackling Snotlout out of his seat. Astrid jumped into action and pulled Hiccup off Snotlout, only to be shoved off.

Hiccup had gotten a good few punches in before Astrid pulled had him off, and Snotlout was now sporting a bloody, and probably broken, nose, thanks to them. Hiccup pushed Astrid off and drew his dagger. Snotlout was too busy rolling on the ground clutching his nose and cursing to notice, that is, until Toothless slammed his boot down on Snotlout's chest.

The entire Hall was silent except for Hiccup harsh breathing and Snotlout's wheezing breaths. Hiccup leaned down and pointed the dagger at Snotlout's neck. Snotlout could only shiver in fear at the heated glare and he flinched when the dagger touched his skin, but was relieved when Hiccup didn't draw blood.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiccup yelled furiously, startling everyone in the Hall, he rarely yelled, heck, he rarely got angry, and usually then, he'd just stomp away. "You MORONIC VIKING! Toothless is NOT A PET! He is my BEST FRIEND! He's FAMILY! More than you will EVER be! If you EVER call him a pet again, you will _NOT_ , LIVE TO REGRET IT!"

Everyone was in shock. They'd never heard Hiccup stand up to anyone except when he had tried to tell them dragons were okay. It seemed Dragons brought out the best, and in this case, scariest in Hiccup.

Snotlout shook under Hiccup's boot, trying not to move as Hiccup's dagger was still touching the skin of his neck. One false move and Hiccup could kill him, and he didn't want to die by Hiccup's hand, no, that was the last thing he wanted.

Toothless watched the scene with irritation and pride. When he'd first gotten to know Hiccup, he was angry that everyone picked on him, and angry at Hiccup that he didn't stand up for himself. He thought it would change after they'd defeated the Red Death, but it seemed to have only gotten worse. Hiccup would say yes to anyone or anything, he'd even lent someone his peg leg to use as a hammer once! The only time Toothless ever saw Hiccup stand up for someone, was when it involved one of the dragons. For some reason, Hiccup could not stand when people picked on the dragons. Even Toothless knew it wouldn't be a 100% smooth transition from enemy to friends, but Hiccup wanted it to be as close as possible. But it was an improvement, Hiccup getting angry and actually expressing his anger was a good sign that Hiccup was growing, maturing, and becoming less of a push over.

When he saw Hookfang's rider start to quake under Hiccup's boot, he thought it better to step in before Hiccup hurt the boy any more. Hookfang was an angsty and dramatic dragon, much like his rider. He walked over and nudged Hiccup's side, letting him know it was okay now.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he felt Toothless nudge him. He'd have liked to give his cousin a few more good punches, but settled for pushing down with his book putting more pressure on his ribs until Snotlout grunted in pain before letting up and standing, putting his dagger away and turning to face Toothless.

"Come on Bud, we should go practice some aerial maneuvers." Hiccup said and hopped on Toothless's back.

Hiccup sent one more burning glare towards Snotlout before he and Toothless took off, leaving a room full of stunned Viking, including both his father and Gobber.

Snotlout was taken to Gothi for his broken nose and bruised ribs. He cried a bit when Gothi set his nose, but he would be fine. No on saw him again till dinner, the same with Hiccup and Toothless.

When Dinner did come around, Hiccup and Toothless walked in like nothing was wrong, a smile on his face and he was chatting with Toothless about some invention of his that had to do with the dragon. They sat down at their normal spot across from the other Teens as if he hadn't attacked one of them not 7 hours ago.

The Teens looked to Snotlout who avoided looking at Hiccup at all cost. The starting events from Lunch repeated themselves. Toothless wanted Hiccup's chicken again, but this time Hiccup just gave it to him. But when he turned back around to his plate, a different piece of chicken was on his plate. Confused, he looked around and spotted Snotlout glancing at him and that he had no chicken on his plate.

Their eyes locked for a second and Hiccup picked up the chicken and took a bite. He nodded once and Snotlout returned in quickly before returning his gaze to his food. Everyone noticed this exchange between the cousins and figured Hiccup forgave Snotlout. But after such an experience, they knew Snotlout would never call Toothless a pet again.

And they wouldn't either.

* * *

 **E/N ~ So What'd You Think? Like It? I'm Thinking Of Adding A Second Chapter With Hiccup's Reaction To Dagur Calling Toothless A Pet. I'm Sure That Would Be Interesting Huh? So Tell Me What You Think In A Review! Please?**


	2. Going Berserk On A Berserker

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! Here's The Second Chapter. Dagur Calls Toothless A Pet & I'm Sure you Can Guess What Happens. XD **

**Anyway, This Takes Place During The TV Show, Season 2 Episode 3. I Have Changed It, So I Hope You Like It!**

* * *

 **Warning: A Bit Of Cursing, But Mainly Blood, Lots Of Blood & Lots Of Fighting & Hiccup Being A Total BAMF! Like, Even More Than I Was Planning. His Badassery Just Took Over. XD **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own HTTYD Nor Do I Own Dragons: Riders Of Berk To TV Show. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.2**

 **Going Berserk On A Berserker**

 **~3,244~**

* * *

Hiccup watched as the Chief of the Berserkers Tribe raised his crossbow. They had tracked Toothless to the edge of the cliff and now they had him trapped, as Toothless couldn't fly. Hiccup was honestly surprised Dagur hadn't wondered why he hadn't flown away, but the man wasn't named Dagur the Deranged for nothing.

Hiccup heard Toothless's cry of panic as his back legs hit the edge of the cliff, he needed to stop this, and quick, even if it revealed the truth about him, Toothless, and the whole of Berk.

"Okay, that's it," Hiccup spoke up in a firm tone. "I am not going to let you kill that dragon."

Dagur's shoulders slump in exasperation, sometimes Hiccup could be a real downer.

"This again?" Dagur asked. "Fine. You saw it first, you can take home a wing or something."

"No, I'm pretty much going to take the whole thing." Hiccup said quickly before giving out his dragon cry, calling Toothless.

Dagur quickly turned around with a shocked look upon his face, before he was forced to turn back around by Hiccup's roar. Toothless leaped from the rock and landed in front of Hiccup. It was then that Dagur noticed what was on the dragon's back.

"Is that a-"

"A saddle?" Hiccup asked, finishing Dagur's thought as he stepped in front of Toothless. "Yes, Dagur, that's exactly what it is."

Hiccup then hopped onto Toothless's back, hooking his metal leg into the pedal that controlled Toothless's tail fin.

"So I was-"

"Right all along." Hiccup finished for Dagur again. "We do not hunt dragons on Berk. We ride them."

Hiccup turned Toothless to face Dagur, the dragon's wings spread out for dramatic effect.

"Your father lied to me!" Dagur said angrily as he stalked closer to Hiccup and Toothless. "YOU lied to me!"

"He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes." Hiccup explained calmly. "So was I."

"By making a fool, out of ME!" Dagur yells.

"You don't really need a lot of help with that Dagur." Hiccup says, not able to help himself.

Dagur steps forward with his fist raised, trying to attack Hiccup, but Toothless roars at him, getting him to back off a bit.

"Your move." Hiccup says, knowing that Dagur couldn't beat them.

"You could have been my brother Hiccup." Dagur says, sounding a bit sad. "Now, you're my enemy."

"Have it you way." Hiccup said, not all that sorry he wasn't Dagur's _brother_. "But remember, we have the dragons, and we're not afraid to use them."

Dagur turns his back to Hiccup, disappointed and not wanting to see him on the dragon.

"Lets get out of here bud." Hiccup says and Toothless takes off.

Dagur turns around at the sound of flapping wings and sees them flying away. There was no way he was going to just let them _fly away_! He grabs a bola from his belt and tosses it at Toothless and Hiccup, both of whom have their backs turned to the Berserker and don't see it coming. It hits Toothless's tail fin and his legs, sending him to the ground, Hiccup falling from his back. Toothless roars, only for Dagur to throw another bola that ties around his mouth, preventing him from shooting off any plasma blasts.

Dagur charges for Toothless, swinging his sword down, only to be blocked by Hiccup's _ornate_ shield. Angry, Dagur kicks the shield, and Hiccup out of the way and tries again, but this time he's blocked as Hiccup throws his shield at him, knocking his sword away before flying back for Hiccup to catch.

Dagur throws several daggers at Hiccup, all of them blocked by his shield, before he's knocked to the ground by Toothless's tail slamming into his back. Lucky for Dagur, he lands right next to his crossbow. He grabs it and leaps up, pulling an arrow from his quiver.

"Your move, Hiccup." Dagur taunts as he places the arrow on the crossbow and takes aim.

He misses the first shot as Hiccup dodged behind a tree, but he keeps shooting, pinning Hiccup where he stood. He aims for Toothless, but the dragon rolls out of the way.

"You can't hide forever." Dagur says, feeling triumphant, he'd hit one of them eventually.

"I don't plan to." Hiccup said, stepping out from behind the tree, opening up his _ornate_ shield, which doubled as a crossbow.

He grabbed one of the many arrows Dagur had shot at him and quickly loaded it into his bow and shot it at Dagur.

"Nice try, _brother._ " Dagur taunted as he dodged the arrow by jumping behind some bushes.

"Oh, and by the way," Hiccup says, activating another part of his shield, shooting a hook attached to a rope out of the middle and wrapping around a large branch above Dagur. "I'm not your brother."

"Hahahaha! You missed." Dagur laughed.

"Did I?" Hiccup asked, before yanking on the rope and pulling the branch free from the tree, causing it to fall onto of Dagur.

"I have got to get me one of those ornate shields." Dagur says from under the tree branch before throwing it off and attacking Hiccup, who was trying to cut the ropes on Toothless.

Dagur threw himself on top of Hiccup, the only thing saving Hiccup was his shield. Hiccup tried as hard as he could to push Dagur off him, but it was now use, he wasn't strong enough. He could hear Toothless's struggles and desperately tried to get Dagur off of him.

"Hahahahaha!" Dagur laughed maniacally. "I'll kill you then your pet!"

Suddenly Hiccup stopped struggling. Dagur looked down at Hiccup in confusion, thinking that maybe he'd given up, if that were the case, he'd be sad, he hated when his prey gave up. He couldn't see Hiccup's face, or he would have taken a step back.

"Giving up are we Hiccup?" Dagur teased. "That's so like you."

Then all of a sudden he was thrown off. He was sent sailing through the air, landing nearly ten feet away from Hiccup. He quickly got up, wondering what had just happened. Hiccup slowly stood up, facing away from Dagur.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I will kill both you and your pet." Dagur yelled. "I'll drop your body into the ocean surrounding Berk to wash ashore for your father to find! I'll wear your pets skin as armor and its skull as a helmet! Are you _listening_ to me Hiccup!"

Hiccup slowly turned around and this time Dagur could see his face. Dagur gulped and even paled a bit. Hatred and fury he'd never seen the likes of, flash in Hiccup's eyes. Dagur would have sworn that Hiccup took on a murdering aura and that he could see it surrounding Hiccup. He swallowed back his sudden surge of fear and took a step forward.

"Mad are we?" Dagur was proud to say his voice did not tremble. "And what are you gonna do? Sick your pet on me?"

Hiccup's eye twitched and suddenly he threw his shield at Dagur. He deflected it with his crossbow just in time, but was caught off guard as a fist collided with his face, knocking him to the ground and sending his crossbow to Thor knows where. In his confusion, he barely noticed a light weight land on top of him before the punches continued and it took Dagur a few seconds to get his baring. He covered his face with his arms as he tried to flip Hiccup off him, but to no avail. He felt something medal dig into his side and reached for it, thinking it was his sword. He grabbed it and pulled, causing Hiccup to fall off to the side. He blinked before he realized it was Hiccup's prosthetic that he had grabbed.

Hiccup kicked out of Dagur's grasp and kicked him several times in his side with his metal leg before he was able to roll away. There was a loud crack as Hiccup broke one of Dagur's ribs just as he escaped Hiccup's range. The Berserker panted, holding his side with one hand and wiping blood from his broken nose with the back of his other.

"Feisty I see. Where'd you learn to fight? I didn't know you had that much fight in you." Dagur chuckled, pain tinting his nasally words. "Did your pet teach you to be so ruthless?"

"He isn't" Hiccup said as he got up, before yelling: "NOT A PET!"

Hiccup charged Dagur and tackled him back to the ground, getting in a few more punches before Dagur rolled them to get on top. He got a few punches in, but Hiccup didn't like that and made them roll again. They rolled across the rock until they hit the grass and Hiccup was able to kick Dagur off of him with a kick to the gut, and Hiccup got a lucky shot in with his metal leg, hitting Dagur right in the knee.

"Protective of your _pet_ , aren't you?" Dagur grunted and held his stomach and stumbled a bit, his knee was probably fractured, there was a bit of blood running from his mouth from a split lip and bitten cheek, and bruises marred both his face and neck, he could feel his right eye swelling as well. "I'll make sure when I kill your pe-"

"HE'S NOT A PET!" Hiccup screamed, grabbing Dagur's sword off the ground and charging again. "He isn't! How dare you!"

Hiccup slashed down with the sword and Dagur only just dodged it, hitting his back against a tree and grunting as his ribs were jostled. He dived out of the way as Hiccup stabbed the sword into the tree, right where he'd been standing a second ago. Hiccup struggled to pull the sword out of the tree but gave up when he saw Dagur's loaded crossbow a few feet from him. He quickly snatched it up and turned to where Dagur had dived to, only to find it empty.

"Looks like the tables have turned Dagur!" Hiccup yelled, fury in his voice. "Now you're the prey and I'm the hunter!"

Hiccup couldn't tell where he was, but he'd find the Berserker and teach him that Toothless was no _pet_.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Hiccup called.

"You sound like me brother!" Dagur called out as he jumped from the tree he was hiding in.

Hiccup quickly turned around, and seeing that Dagur was coming right for him he shot the crossbow, hitting Dagur right in the shoulder, but it didn't throw off Dagur's aim or momentum, and the Berserker fell on top of him. Hiccup jammed the Crossbow into Dagur's injured ribs, causing the man to cry out. Hiccup swiftly rolled himself on top of Dagur and pinned his arm to his side and him to the ground.

They both paused for a moment to catch their breaths. Dagur opened his mouth to probably say something stupid but Hiccup grabbed the arrow protruding from Dagur's shoulder. He gripped it hard and pushed it in further before he twisted it.

"AHH!" Dagur yelled out in pain.

"Toothless is not a _pet_." Hiccup growled, right in Dagur's face. "He is my best friend, and you will do well to not call him that again."

"F-friend?" Dagur stuttered out, but with a hint of deranged amusement. "That's what made you turn hysterical?"

Hiccup only growled again, moving the arrow around inside Dagur's shoulder. Dagur grabbed his shoulder with his free hand and hissed in pain.

"I like his side of you Hiccup." Dagur panted, pain filling his damaged features. "Makes it feel like we're actually brothers."

"I will never be your brother." Hiccup hissed, ripping the arrow out of Dagur's arm, causing the man to scream in pain. "No one will ever be your brother."

Hiccup raised the arrow and prepared himself to bring it down, but suddenly there was a loud screech as several dragons flew over the trees around them, landing by Toothless.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled, looking around for him as Snotlout and Fishlegs untied Toothless.

"Over here darling!" Dagur couched out, but no one seemed to notice him.

The only thing the Dragon riders noticed was Hiccup, how fierce he looked, how furious and the hatred in his eyes, eyes that didn't even look at them, only at Dagur. Astrid noticed the arrow in Hiccup's hand and how said hand was trembling in anger and paled.

"Hi-Hiccup, put the arrow down." Astrid said, slightly afraid of what Hiccup was about to do. "You don't want to do this. He's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Dagur exclaimed in offense. "I am definitely worth it! In fact, I'm more than-"

Hiccup pushed the knuckles of his free hand into Dagur's ribs, causing him to cry out at the sudden pain.

"You're right Astrid, he's not worth it." Hiccup said standing up.

He placed his metal leg on Dagur's stomach and used him as a stepping stone as he walked over to Astrid. She looked pale, but relieved and a bit worried. Hiccup knew his face was probably covered in bruises and he could tell he had a bloody nose, but knew it wasn't broken, he'd had a many before, and could tell it was fine. He walked towards Toothless, picking up his shield on the way.

"Hey bud." Hiccup smiled as Toothless, now free of the ropes, bounded over to him. "Come on, lets go home."

"No can do Brother." Dagur said as he struggled to sit up. "I can't let you and your pet escape, now can-"

And suddenly Hiccup had him on his back, his metal foot on Dagur's throat and his shield crossbow loaded and pointed at Dagur's face.

"Say it again." Hiccup demanded, pressing down hard on Dagur's wind pipe. "I dare you."

Dagur's eyes were side as he gasped for air, but he gave a slight shake of his head in fear. Dagur wasn't used to fear. He didn't like it, but it compelled him to let Hiccup leave, he knew he'd die otherwise, even if he could kill Hiccup, the rest of the dragon and their riders wouldn't let him escape with his life.

"That's what I thought." Hiccup said, removing his prosthetic from Dagur's throat and leaned closer so only Dagur could hear him. "Don't move until we're out of your sight. I'm a good shot, and I'm not afraid to sink your own arrow into your skull. I'd take it back and _wear it as a helmet_."

Dagur gulped and quickly nodded his head at how menacing his words sounded coming out of Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup smirked and turned back around and hopped on Toothless' back, the dragon glaring at the Berserker.

"Come on everyone, lets go." Hiccup ordered and they all mounted their dragons and took off, Hiccup the last to leave, turning to Dagur one final time. "Never call Toothless a _Pet_ again, or it's your head on my wall."

Dagur couldn't even nod as Hiccup glared. It felt as if he was being glared at by Thor and Odin themselves. Hiccup and Toothless took to the skies and quickly caught up with the others, leaving a bruised and battered Dagur on the rocky cliff. They didn't look back, so no one would really know that Dagur stayed there until they were well gone from his line of sight.

Hiccup and Toothless took the lead like usual, but he didn't talk at all. He only rubbed the side of Toothless's head when the dragon would warble at him. They were nearly back to Berk when Astrid and Stormfly flew beside Hiccup and Toothless, having been volunteered to ask him from the rest of the group.

"Hiccup, what happened back there?" Astrid asked, but when she got no answer she continued. "It looked like if we hadn't shown up when we did, you would have killed Dagur."

Hiccup remained silent and kept his gaze facing forward. Dagur's arrow was still clutched in his hand.

"Hiccup, what did he do that made you want to kill him?" Astrid asked worriedly. "Toothless seems fine."

They landed on Berk with an answer from their leader, but they weren't giving up. They followed Hiccup to the Dinning hall, it was nearing the end of dinner and they were all hungry. Hiccup grabbed some food and sat down at a table near the door. The other Teens following his lead. They ate in silence for a good while until Stoic and Gobber made an appearance.

"What are you lot doing back so soon?" Gobber asked. "Thought you said you'd be out all night?"

"We... ran into a bit of trouble." Fishlegs said.

"Dagur was on the island." Astrid explained.

"Dagur?" Stoic asked in surprise, looking over them all, and spotting Hiccup's worse for wear look. "Son, are you okay?"

"Fine." Hiccup growled.

"He got into a fight with Dagur." Astrid says grimly. "Dagur knows about the dragons."

"Just great." Stoic sighs. "So he beat Hiccup up?"

"Not really." Fishlegs said hesitantly.

"What happened?" Stoic demanded.

"We're not really sure, we didn't get there until it was almost over." Snotlout said.

"Yeah!" The Twins said together.

"When we arrived, Hiccup was on top of Dagur!" Ruffnut said.

"He was about to stab him with that arrow." Tuffnut finished, pointing to the arrow clutched in Hiccup's hand.

"Let me see that Hiccup." Stoic said, reaching for the arrow, but Hiccup pulled his hand away. "Hiccup."

"No, I need it." Hiccup said. "I'm going to kill Dagur with it."

That got everyone's attention and they stared at Hiccup in shock and worry.

"What did he do?" Gobber asked.

"You mean besides threatening to kill Toothless and wear his skull as a helmet?" Hiccup snapped, causing everyone to flinch. "He called Toothless a _pet_ , multiple times. He's lucky I didn't kill him. Even if he considers us brothers we're not family. I have no problem killing him."

"So if I wasn't your cousin you would have killed me?" Snotlout nervously asks.

"If we had been alone. But we were in the Hall and they would have stopped me." Hiccup says calmly. "It doesn't matter, the next time Dagur calls Toothless a _pet_ , this arrow is going through his skull."

With that Hiccup grabbed his plate and left the Dinning Hall, leaving behind shocked and worried friends and family.

"What happened?" Stoic turned to the Teens and demanded.

"Well... When we got there, Hiccup was on top of Dagur ready to kill him!" Fishlegs repeated.

"Hiccup looks like he was run over by a heard of goats!" Gobber said. "What did Dagur look like?"

"His was all bloody." Tuff said.

"And he had a hole in his shoulder and he was cradling his ribs." Astrid continued. "His eye was swollen shut and his knew looked twisted, probably fractured if not broken."

"And all Hiccup has is a few bruises and bloody nose?" Stoic asks in shock.

"So you're telling us, that Hiccup beat Dagur the Deranged in hand to hand combat?" Gobber asks in astonishment.

"Basically." Fishlegs said.

"That's so not fair!" Snotlout complained. "I could have beaten Dagur."

"Yeah that's not fair!" Ruff asked. "When did Hiccup get so bad ass?"

"Yeah, I wanna be like him!" Tuff said, before he stopped and looked surprised at himself, everyone else was staring at him too. "Never thought I'd say that."

* * *

 **E/N~ So What'd You Think? You Like? I Did Promise More Fighting! & Sorry For The** **Abrupt End, I Really Wanted To End It With Tuff Saying That, But It Feels Like It Came On Pretty Fast, But I Still Hope You Liked It! XD**

 **Also, I Wasn't Planning On Writing Any More For This, But If You Guys Want More, Just Tell Me In A Review Who You Want To Get The Shit Kicked Out Of Then Next For Calling Toothless A Pet. XD**


	3. Tuffnut's Idiocy

**A/N~ Hey Everyone, Here's The Next Chapter Of NAP! Not As Exciting Or Blood Filled As The Last Chapter, But There's Still A Bit Of Blood, & Some Action. Let's Just Say I Never Thought I'd Feel Bad For Tuffnut. XD**

 **This Takes Place The Day After Hiccup Attacks Snotlout. Ruff Dares Tuff To Call Toothless A Pet In Front Of Hiccup… It Does Not Turn Out Well. XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Anything Related To HTTYD… Except My Toothless Dragon-Bank. Sadly, That's It.**

 **Warning: Hiccup Going Nuts, Beating The Shit Out Of Tuff… You Know, The Usual. XD**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

 **Tuffnut's Idiocy**

 **~2,156~**

* * *

"And then he launched himself over the table!" Ruffnut squealed in delight.

The Twins were laughing as they recounted, what they were calling, 'The Attack of Hiccup,' for what was probably the tenth time just that day. It was nearing nighttime, and were all headed to the Hall for Dinner.

"Yeah, he totally kicked your butt." Tuffnut laughed, pointing at Snotlout as they entered the Hall.

"He just caught me by surprise." Snotlout huffed out nasally, his nose still sore and bandaged, and sitting down at a table, folding his arms over his chest. "If it had been a fair fight, I'd have kicked _his_ butt."

"I-I don't know Snotlout, Hiccup seemed to have lost it there." Fishlegs interjected sitting next to him. "I've never seen him like that before, and I've spent the most time with him."

"He's normally so, small and weak." Tuffnut said confused, plopping down across from Fishlegs.

"I wonder if it was a one time thing?" Fishlegs thought out loud as he ate his food.

"Oh, I would LOVE to see him go crazy like that again!" Ruff practically swooned from her spot next to her brother.

"It seemed to stem from Snotlout calling Toothless a pet." Fishlegs said, causing the Twins to grin at each other. "Uh, but I wouldn't recommend doing it!"

"Oh, I'm so doing it now." Ruff smirked, grabbing a chicken leg and devouring it.

"No, I'm going to do it!" Tuff argued, banging his head against hers.

"I doubt Hiccup would attack a girl, even if she did call Toothless a pet." Astrid spoke up for the first time since they left the healers.

She shook her head as she ate, sure she knew that Hiccup hated the 'P-word,' but she also knew she couldn't stop the others from their stupid plans, she could only sit back and enjoy the blood bath. She couldn't believe she hung out with these morons.

"Yeah, so I should get beat up by Hiccup!" Tuff said proudly, hitting his chest with his mug, before realizing what he'd just said. "Wait a minute..."

"No backing out Tuff!" Snotlout smiled, pointing his fork at him.

"But-"

"I DARE you to call Toothless a pet in front of Hiccup." Ruff said gleefully, knowing her brother couldn't turn down a dare.

"Fine! Usual stakes?" Tuff glared at his sister.

"Deal."

They spat in their hands, shook, then clashed their heads together before grinning at each other. No one dared mention that their 'Usual stakes', which consisted of them swapping clothes, meant that no matter who won or lost, both still had to wear the other's clothes.

"Come on then, lets go find Hiccup and Toothless!" Snotlout said excitedly standing up from the table. Someone else was going to get hurt and for once excited the attention was going to be off him.

After leaving the Hall, they began their search for their leader by heading to the stables, where the dragons slept, and everyone knew Hiccup loved dragons, but the peg-legged teen wasn't there. They went to the feeding stalls, the dragon wash, the training ring, even the Forge, but nothing, Hiccup was no where to be found.

"They could still be out on their nightly flight." Astrid commented.

"But it's been hours!" Ruff whined, referencing to the last time she'd seen Hiccup, when they'd all had lunch together. "I wanna see someone get pummeled!"

"Thanks." Tuff deadpanned.

"He could be at his house." Fishlegs offered.

"Yeah, he's probably already back from his flight." Snotlout smirked, grabbing Ruff and Tuff's wrists and started dragging them towards the Chief's, and therefore Hiccup's, house.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Fishlegs muttered to himself, "And Toothless will be there too, he never sleeps in the stalls."

When they finally got to the house, Astrid was the only one brave enough knock on the door.

"You guys are such scardy dragons." Astrid rolled her eyes.

The large door opened to reveal their huge chief.

"Hello." Stoic greeted with a raised eyebrow. "What can I do for you at such a late hour?"

"Is Hiccup home?" Astrid asked.

"No, not yet." Stoic eyed the teens warily, having seen the attack on Snotlout the day before. "Why're you looking for him?"

"Snotlout here just wanted to apologize for earlier." Astrid quickly lied. "And we're just tagging along because how often do you get to hear Snotlout apologize for anything?"

"Hmmm." Stoic agreed, "Well, he hasn't come back from his flight yet, knowing him though, he probably won't be back until late into the night. Those two sometimes stay out all night."

"All right, thank you Chief." Astrid smiled.

Stoic shut the door as they left. The Teens were now out of ideas on where to find Hiccup.

"Now where are we going to look?" Ruff pouted as they walked back to the Hall.

"I can't think of any other places he'd be." Snotlout said, scratching his head.

"If he really is out on his flight, then who knows where he is?" Fishlegs said, sounding very distressed.

"He's not in the village anymore." Tuff pointed out.

"He's not in the village anymore." Astrid repeated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I just said that." Tuff said, looking at Astrid weirdly.

"I think I know where he is." Astrid smiled and suddenly ran in the directions of the stables. "Come on!"

The Teen's chased after her. Once at the stables, they all mounted their dragons and raced off, Astrid leading them.

"Where're we going?" Snotlout yelled.

"Just trust me!" Astrid called back. "I know where he'll be!"

"She's acting crazier than us." Tuff said, looking at his sister.

"There's only room for one crazy girl on this island!" Ruff growled.

"Ooh, cat fight." Tuff smirked.

"I can't wait for Hiccup to tear you limb from limb." Ruff said back, smirking when Tuff paled. "Oh this is going to be so fun!"

They raced over the village, over the mountains and trees, until they reached Raven point and approached a small clearing. Expecting to see a small valley, the Teens were shocked to see a large hole in the ground.

"This is it." Astrid smiled, looking down at the small cove where she'd first found out about Toothless.

"What is this place?" Fishlegs asked in awe, it was beautiful.

"This is where Hiccup kept Toothless hidden from the village for weeks." Astrid replied, making Stormfly dive down to land in the cove.

"This place is awesome!" Snotlout said, hopping down from Hookfang and looking at the small pond that took up almost all of the bottom of the cove.

"Sure is." The Twins said together, not bothering to get down from Barf and Belch.

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice said from behind them, accompanied by a slashing sound.

They all turned around to see Hiccup sitting on Toothless's back, missing his shirt and hair and pants soaked in water. There was a thin layer of water dipping off Toothless, indicating they'd just been swimming.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be swimming?" Fishlegs asked, worried Hiccup might get a cold.

"Not really." Hiccup shrugged, hopping down from Toothless and grabbing his shirt that was dangling on a small tree near the water, and slipping it on. "So, I ask again: what are you guys doing here?"

"They're being idiots, and I came for the show." Astrid answered.

"Oh no." Hiccup eyed the others warily. "What are you planning?"

"It's now or never Tuff." Snotlout grinned and elbowed the twin.

"Ugh, fine!" Tuff groaned, hopping down from Belch. "I doubt he'll do it though."

"What're you gonna do?" Hiccup asked, cautiously taking a step back from the Twin.

"I was just wondering what it's like?" Tuff asked, sounding hurt at the accusation.

"Wondering what, what's like?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"What it's like to fly on a Night Fury!" Tuff exclaimed, waving his arms around, if he was going to get his face punched in, he might as well get a free ride out of it.

"Oh... That's it?" Hiccup asked, confused, they'd flown all the way out here just for that?

"That's it?" Tuff asked incredulously. "You'er the only one who can fly with him because of that contraption! He's the Unholy Offspring of Lightening and Death! It's bound to be different riding him than Barf and Belch, or Hookfang, or Meatlug, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Hiccup interrupted. "I get it. Fine, we'll go for one lap, but if you do _any_ thing out of line, I'll drop you in the ocean."

"All right deal!" Tuff yelled, jumping up and down. "In your face Ruff!"

"Damn it!" Ruff huffed, slumping over Barf's head as Hiccup and Tuff hopped onto Toothless's back and took off.

"What was that about?" Fishlegs asked, his eyes on the small black speck in the darkening sky as it disappeared over the trees.

"Ugh, we had a bet." Ruff grumbled. "First one to get Hiccup to let them ride Toothless wins."

"Wow, how many bets do you two have?" Snotlout asked.

"Standing, about 14," Ruff shrugged, causing everyone else to stare at her in shock. "but we come up with new ones at least 7 times a day."

"Geez, you two are crazy!" Snotlout yelled, taking several large steps away from her and her dragon.

They waited for a few minutes before they heard the telltale high pitched sound of Toothless. They landed right where they'd taken off and Tuffnut practically fell to the ground, standing on wobbly legs, a huge grin on his face.

"That, was, AWESOME!" Tuff yelled, jumping in the air, landing only to fall on his butt, as his legs were still wobbly.

"Glad you approved." Hiccup chuckled, patting Toothless's head. "It's never happening again."

"Ahh." Tuff whined, much to the amusement of everyone else. "Fine! Then I'll get a really fast dragon as my very own pet!"

Everyone gasped in surprise, not having expected Tuff to just blurt it out like that. Everyone quickly looked to Hiccup, who looked as if he had been frozen, a smile on his face, his hand an inch away from Toothless's scales, his eyes open, unblinking and slowly turning colder than ice. Astrid could have sworn the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"What, did you just say?" Hiccup asked quietly, finally blinking and turning to look at Tuffnut.

"I just said that I'll get a really fast dragon as my very own pet." Tuff repeated, not looking at Hiccup, but feeling his piercing gaze digging into his back. "Maybe I can find one faster than a Night Fury."

Hiccup dismounted Toothless, who didn't move, but he was glaring at Tuff too. Hiccup slowly, silently, walked up behind Tuffnut, who was talking about what kind of dragon could be faster than a Night Fury.

"M-maybe a Timberjack? They're pretty fast, right?" Tuff rambled on, terrified to turn around, he could feel a murderous aura just behind him and guessed it was probably Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed Tuff's shoulder and spun him around quickly, but before Tuff even got a chance to put his arms up in defense, Hiccup slugged him across the face, sending him to the ground.

"Oh I am hurt!" Tuff cried, grabbing his blood drenched nose. "I am very much hurt!"

Hiccup quickly launched himself at Tuffnut, pinning him down, throwing several more punches, his face contorted in fiery rage as he whaled on Tuffnut. Hiccup's eyes were cold and he held an aura of something deadly, no one dared to go near him, or even try to stop him, in fear of that anger being directed at them.

"I let you ride Toothless." Hiccup began, raining blow onto Tuff, not only his face but sides and chest too. "And you repay us by calling him a PET!"

Hiccup suddenly stood, bringing his prosthetic down on Tuff's belly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiccup screams in rage, repeatedly kicking Tuff in the side, with his real foot this time instead of his metal one.

Hiccup reaches down and grabs Tuff by his collar, lifting him up to his feet. Hiccup rears his arm back and punches the Twin in the face, making his head snap back and his helmet fly off. Hiccup repeats this several more times before it's clear Tuff's been knocked out cold. Hiccup glares at him, and punches him more time, letting him go, causing him to fly several feet before hitting the ground, hard. Hiccup turned to the rest of the group, a pleasant smile on his face, but was contrasted as his eyes were as cold as ice, causing the Teens to flinch back.

"I suggest you learn from this." Was all Hiccup said as he wiped the blood off his hand, before he mounted Toothless and they took off.

"Great Odin's Ghost." Astrid swore as the rest ran to check on Tuffnut. "That was both scary and hot."

* * *

 **E/N~ So? What Did You Think? You Like? The Next Chapter Will Either Be Drago Bludvist Or Alvin The Treacherous. I'm Not Sure Which. Probably Drago.**

 **If You Have Any Other Ideas On Who Hiccup Could Beat The Crap Out Of, Please Tell Me In A Review! XD**


	4. Drago Bludvist(Aka Drago Bloody Face)

**A/N~ Sorry This Took So Long Everyone, The Charger For My Computer Broke For A While So I Wasn't Even Able To Write! It Was Terrible. But Here's The Chapter! & This Is A Very Long Chapter, Just Over 5k, So Enjoy! Also, I'll Update 'The Freedom To Find A Home' In A Day Or So, Maybe To Night If I've Got Time, But Probably Tomorrow.**

 **& , I Totally Forgot To Thank Sairey13 & Guest: Dragonquest For The Tuffnut Idea. & Thank You To The Guest In Chapter 1, & Heartofadragon2014 In Chapter 2 For The Drago Idea, Lots Of You Really Wanted Him To Be Next. XD **

* * *

**Warning: You Should Know By Now, Blood, Hiccup Kicking Major Ass, Violence... Etc.**

 **Disclaimer: You Should Also Know By Now, That I Own Absolutely NOTHING Related To HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Ch.4**

 **Drago Bludvist(Aka Drago Bloody Face)**

 **~5,179~**

* * *

Hiccup was so happy. Despite the army of dragons and vikings run by a crazy madman bent on enslaving all dragons to use at his whim, Hiccup was still very happy. How could he NOT be? He'd just found out that his mother was alive, after thinking she'd been killed by dragons for the bast 20 or so years. He'd never seen his father so happy before in his entire life. He finally had his family back together, with Gobber doing the cooking of course, and to top it all off, he found who he really was. He had never been like his father, sure he could do what Gobber had taught him to do and he liked it, but he wasn't a blacksmith down at heart, and now he knew why, he was like his mother.

Hiccup was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a dragon screech. He recognized that sound, even though they'd only met earlier that day, he could tell it was Cloudjumper, his mother's four winged dragon.

He quickly looked around for his mother, and spotted her falling to the ground, having been hit by a net. He steered Toothless towards where they fell, but didn't make it half way before he was distracted from helping her however when suddenly he heard someone screaming grunts and then the boats that filled the water started being pushed out of the way. Hiccup watched in shock as another Bewilderbeast, a black one, rose from the depths of the icy water.

"Another one?" Hiccup said stopping Toothless mid flight, pulling up his mask.

"That's a class 10, a CLASS 10!" Fishlegs screamed as he flew past Hiccup.

The massive dragon crushed boats, catapults, dragon traps, and vikings alike as it approached the Alpha for what could only be an incredibly dangerous fight.

Hiccup was distracted as he saw his father, on Scullcrusher, quickly heading for the base of the ice fortress, he quickly followed after them, remembering his mother and Cloudjumper had been hit with a net. When he arrived he saw his father helping his mother up from the ground and glaring at a large man, Hiccup guessed he must have been Drago Bludvist. He quickly swooped down and as he neared he could hear their conversation.

"Thank you." Valka said as she stood.

"For your my dear," Stoick said, grabbing his axe and twirling it between his hands. "Anything."

Just then the two Bewilderbeasts clashed, knocking tusks.

"Val, you think you can stop them?" Stoick asked.

"I'll do my best." Val said, freeing her dragon from the ropes. "Come on Cloudjumper!"

Hiccup watched for a moment as his mother flew off towards the two giant dragons. He looked down and saw his father taking on Drago.

"I watched you burn!" Drago hissed.

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me." Stoick said before punching Drago in the face.

Hiccup could see his father had this handled so he went back to watching his mother. He could see his mother trying to get the two giants to stop by flying in between them, but it didn't seem to be working. When she was almost crushed by the large tusks, he decided to step in and help. He quickly flew towards them, having Toothless fire a Plasma blast right in between them. The blast forced them to take a step back and they both glared in their direction. But their glares didn't slow him and Toothless down.

Toothless stopped in between them and sat up, taking off his mask.

"STOP THIS!" Hiccup yelled. "Why are you fighting?"

Hiccup noticed his mother fly up behind him, but he kept his focus on the two Bewilderbeasts.

"You don't need to fight each other!" Hiccup yelled, stretching out his arms and turning toward the black Bewilderbeast. "You don't have to follow Drago's orders! You can be free, make a nest elsewhere and not have to worry about fighting for your place ever again!"

Hiccup was ecstatic to note that the dragon seemed to be listening more to him than glaring at the Alpha, so he continued.

"I don't know why you're following Drago's orders, if it's fear or something else that's forcing you to do his bidding, but we'll help you!" Hiccup said, putting one arm down and reaching the other out as Toothless inched them closer. "We don't want to fight you! You don't need to be his fighting machine, that's not what you are. We won't force you to fight! You're not a mindless beast."

Hiccup's hand touched the massive dragon's snout and instantly the dragon calmed down, the anger that had remained in its eyes vanished, its pupils growing as it relaxed. Hiccup glanced behind him at the Alpha and was startled to see it staring at him like Fishlegs did when he was studying a new dragon. Hiccup looked to his mother who was staring at him shocked and he shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud scream of fury and everyone turned to see Stoic knocking Drago to the ground. Hiccup felt a bit smug at that, they'd won. Even if something unexpected happened, they had turned the Bewildereast against Drago, he couldn't win now.

Hiccup turned back to the black dragon, who was staring at him expectantly. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Come on, lets go help my dad." Hiccup said, nudging Toothless and they slowly flew off, he could hear the loud steps of the Bewlilderbeast as it followed behind him.

Hiccup picked up the pace and soon he was landing next to his father, whom had just knocked Drago down again, the guy sure was resilient that was for sure. Hiccup noticed his mother land next to him and felt the pride flow from her.

"You're done Drago." Hiccup said, staring down at the man as he struggled to get up again. "You've lost your secret weapon."

The man looked up with a glare, but it quickly morphed into one of shock as he noted the two Bewilderbeasts had stopped fighting and his challenger was standing behind the boy, the Dragon Master.

"I see." Drago grunted as he stood. "You really are the dragon Master."

"I don't know where you heard that, but I'm no master." Hiccup said awkwardly, he only knew of a few people who'd called him that before, and he hoped that none of them had had a long enough conversation with this psycho for him to be brought up.

"Sure you are." Drago grinned madly. "You control the beasts and you ride your pet Night Fury, you're the Dragon Master and I'm going to kill you, then I alone will control the creatures, and take over the world!"

Stoic's eyes widened and he quickly looked to Hiccup, who had frozen in place, Toothless cooing from beneath him, also worried about his rider.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Val screamed. "These gentle creatures are not pets for you to control! They are intelligent animals that you should respect! And you are not going to touch a hair on my son's head! You'll have to go through both me and Stoick before you get a chance to face him!"

Stoick blinked in surprise, but then remembered that Val had always been a hot head, not many things could get her riled up, but when you hit one, your only chance of staying alive was to hide. Hiccup had definitely gotten that from his mother, only with his violent temper as well, it was a mixture the even the Gods feared, and he knew Hiccup was about to go off.

"Val, we need to-" Stoic began but stopped as he heard Toothless whine.

Both him and Val turned to see Hiccup sliding off Toothless calmly, his face down so his bangs covered his eyes, but they could feel the murdering aura coming from their son.

"Hiccup, stay back, we'll protect you from that monster." Val said angrily, returning her glare to Drago. "He won't touch you if I have anything to say about it."

"Uh Val, don't think you do." Stoic said, trying to not upset his wife anymore than she already was and at the same time get her to notice Hiccup's fury that was building.

"What do you mean I don't have a say in it?" Val turned angrily to her husband, but stopped when she say he was looking at their son.

She turned to Hiccup and this time registered the fury coming off him and blinked in surprise. She recognized the angry stance he held, she'd done it dozens of times, was this another trait he'd gotten from her, then she realized that he probably couldn't control his anger as she'd learned to over the years. She watched as Hiccup slowly walked past them and towards the ginning Drago. She was both curious and fearful of the outcome of her son's wrath.

"Stoick, we need to-" She started but stopped at her husband's head shake. "But-"

"There's nothing to be done Val, we can't stop him." Stoick said, slightly pale. "Remember Aswald the Agreeable?"

Val had to think hard, but yes, she could remember the Berserker, he'd had a son around Hiccup's age.

"He nearly killed his son, Dagur the Deranged, when he called Toothless a pet." Stoic continued, despite the widening of his wife's eyes. "And he attacked Snotlout, Spitelout's son, and beat the Jorgensen boy into a bloody pulp. When someone calls Toothless or a dragon a pet, he goes insane. We can only hope for the best."

Val stood in shock, her baby was that violent, but he'd seemed so sweet when they'd been in the Sanctuary, she would have never guessed he's had her temper, but even when she was his age, she never attacked anyone like that. It was a good thing she didn't consider Dragon's as pets, she wasn't sure if her son would have given her a second chance otherwise.

Hiccup was furious, he'd never been this furious, even when Dagur had called Toothless a Pet numerous times and talked about making Toothless's skull into a helmet. Even then he hand't felt this level of fury. This man, Drago Bludvist, had attacked both his mother and father, numerous times, nearly killed his father in the past, had enslaved hundreds of dragons, considered them mindless beasts, _Pets_ to be controlled, and nothing would change his mind on the matter, and now he wanted to kill him, to get him out of the way so he could continue with his plan of taking over the world using the gentle creatures. Hiccup was literally seeing red at the moment, and it wasn't because he'd pulled out Inferno, his flame sword.

Drago took a step back when Hiccup pulled out his sword and it caught fire, he'd never seen anything like it, but he had his fire proof cloak made out of dragon hide, it wouldn't harm him. He grabbed his sword and they glared at each other.

The two circled each other for a moment before Drago spoke up, wanting to infuriate his Opponent into making a mistake and attacking first.

"What's the matter Dragon Master?" Drago taunted. "Not going to fight on the back of your pet dragon? Or do you think you'll be enough to defeat me by yourself?"

Hiccup growled and it was the most dragon he'd ever sounded as he charged the man, sword dragging against the ice he ran on. He swung the sword around toward Drago's side, but sparks flew as it was blocked.

Drago forced Hiccup back and swung down. Hiccup jumped out of the way and ran behind Drago, kicking him in the back and sending him to the ground. Hiccup swung down but Drago rolled out of the way quickly getting up and taking a step back, out of Hiccup's range. Hiccup ran after him, swinging down but Drago easily blocked it, sending even more sparks everywhere.

"Is that all you've got Dragon Master?" Drago laughed. "Pathetic!"

Hiccup growled again, quickly pulling away and retracting the sword portion of Inferno. He grabbed a capsule from his calf and put it in the end of the hilt.

"That's nothing." Hiccup snarled and quickly let out the Zippleback gas everywhere.

Drago recognized the flammable gas instantly. He quickly wrapped his cloak around him, waiting for the explosion when he heard a tinking sound as something skidded across the ice and hit his boot. He looked down to see one of the capsules that Hiccup had plucked from his calf, and suddenly it started releasing gas. Drago's eyes widened in surprise but before he could even take a step away, he heard the beginnings of the explosion from outside his cloak, and it was only a matter of seconds before he was engulfed in a fireball, not just around him, but inside his cloak.

Drago was sent flying from the explosion, he hit a large ice spike and and was just barely able to stab his sword into it to keep himself from falling the good twenty feet onto solid ice. He blinked rapidly as something dripped into his eye. He could tell it was blood and he took a second to take inventory of the injuries he'd gotten from the explosion. He had a large cut on his forehead, which was actively dripping blood into his left eye, both of his legs were badly burnt and his boots were burnt to shreds, leaving his feet slightly charred and bare, he couldn't tell, but he might be missing a toe, and his right arm was slightly burnt and bleeding. He couldn't feel the back of his legs, the nerves burnt too severely. He was panting and he looked down to see what had happened to his opponent.

To his surprise, the boy, because he was barely old enough to be a man, walked through the flames, they barely licked at him, singing the tips of his hair but that was it, whatever suit he was wearing, it seemed to fend off the flames rather well, not as good as dragon hide, but Drago figured the dragon lover would never use dragon hide for protection. In fact, the flames seemed to dance around him, almost as if he controlled them himself, and that frightened him, just a bit. They called him a Dragon Master, but could it be more than simply because he rode a Night Fury?

He saw that Hiccup was coming for him, not even using his dragon but climbing the ice to reach him, and he started pulling himself up onto to the ice spike using his metal arm.

Stoick and Val watched Hiccup as he let out the Zippleback gas, Stoick had never seen his son's invention, and even though Val had, they were both impressed and proud of their son. As Hiccup grabbed an extra capsule and slid it to Drago's feet, leaking gas the whole way, and flipped the hilt to activate the flaming sword, they both took several steps away, standing behind their dragons to protect themselves from the concussive blast.

They peered around their dragon's only to see Drago go shooting into the air before smacking into the ice, sliding a bit before stabbing his sword into a nearby ice spike. There was a bloody trail left behind and drops quickly fell from him. Once the smoke died down, they came out from behind their dragons. Val gasped as Hiccup walked through what little flame was left.

"Hiccup!" Val called out, making to move towards her son, but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't worry, the leather of his flying suit was cured in dragon saliva, not to mention covered in it." Fishlegs said as he and the rest of the dragon riders landed behind them, having headed over after hearing the explosion. "Dragon saliva is more fire proof than dragon hide or dragon scales. It actually repels fire."

Val stared at the large boy for a moment before turning back to watch her son as he walked through the fire untouched. He looked feral and blood thirsty.

"What happened?" A beautiful girl asked worriedly. "I've never seen him this far gone."

"Astrid, what are you all doing here?" Stoick asked surprised. "I thought I told you to head back to Berk?"

"We did, but then we got worried when you didn't follow after a while." The girl, Astrid, said sheepishly. "So we followed you guys."

"Yeah! And nothing else happened! Nothing at all!" A Boy standing next to a girl who was clearly his twin sister said.

"Right." Stoick said, not believing him one bit. "I'll want the whole story later."

"Yes Sir." The group said together.

"So what happened to Hiccup?" A short, but very muscular boy said, and Val thought he looked a lot like her brother. "He didn't even look this blood thirsty when he beat the snot out of Dagur."

"Drago called Toothless a Pet, several times." Stoick said, and everyone seemed to understand. "But I don't know what exactly set him off this bad."

Val looked away from the group and back to her son, who, by this point, had nearly climbed the entire way up to where Drago was. Drago had pulled himself up as well and was staggering on the ice, clearly in a lot of pain.

As Hiccup climbed onto the ice spike, Drago seemed to grain his balance and yanked his sword from the ice. The two just stood there in battle ready positions for a moment, clearly talking, but no one could hear what they were saying. Then suddenly they clashed, Hiccup with the clear advantage as Drago could barely walk, let alone dodge, his only option was to block.

Suddenly, Drago was kicked back wards into the ice and Hiccup charged him. Drago did the only thing he could do, he rolled off the ice spike.

Hiccup reached the base of the ice spike, and he could see Drago stand wobbly on the ice. His only thoughts were, _Good, he can still fight. I'm not done with him just yet._ Hiccup would have been alarmed at his thoughts, but the anger was blocking it out, besides, the man deserved to die. Even his father had said something similar, the man couldn't be reasoned with, and if you can't reason with a man who wants war, then there was only one option. Hiccup climbed up and confronted the man as he got his bearings.

"So, you're still alive." Hiccup said more than asked, making his thoughts known. "Good, I'm not done with you."

"Ah, blood thirsty are you?" Drago sneered, but inside he was slightly afraid. "Just like an untamed dragon. Maybe I should tame you and make you my pet?"

Hiccup snarled and charged the man. Hiccup noted that Drago could barely walk, and used it to his advantage, attacking with quick strikes, and from every angle, quickly moving around him. It was obvious that moving caused Drago pain, but Hiccup didn't care, the man deserved everything he got for what he'd done to the dragons and his family. Death was probably too good for him.

He attacked again, and decided to change it up a bit, he slashed down, and like expected, his attack was blocked, but instead of pulling back to attack again, Hiccup braced himself on his good leg, and kicked Drago in the stomach with his peg leg. There was a loud crack as Drago flew back into the ice, right where the spike came out from the Ice fortress. Hiccup had probably cracked, if not broken, a few ribs.

Seeing his chance, Hiccup charged him, sword over his head, ready to stab down into Drago, but the man was truly mad and slid off the ice just as Hiccup swung down, stabbing his flaming sword into the ice, causing it to crack along it's seam.

As Drago slid down the ice, using his sword to slow his decent, he heard the ice cracking from above and looked up. He watch as Hiccup pulled his sword, still on fire, from the ice, that continued to crack, sending small chunks of ice falling. The entire spike started tipping as it was dislodged from the fortress. He watched as Hiccup just stood there, glaring down at him, and he was forced to look away as he neared the ground and had to brace himself for impact.

He quickly looked back up as the spike fully dislodged and fell to the ground, but he couldn't spot his opponent anywhere. He looked towards the Night Fury to see if it'd flown up to catch him, but it was still standing next to the group, which was much larger than before. There was a thump a few yards from him and he quickly looked to see Hiccup kneeling, his hand moving quickly, stuffing something into the sides of his pants before he stood up, sword still alight in his hand and glare firmly fixed on his face.

"What are you?" Drago asked, letting a bit of fear trickle into his voice. "How did you get down here uninjured?"

"That doesn't concern you." Hiccup said, not letting himself get distracted with the fact that he'd finally flown with the suit successfully for the first time, excitement could wait until later. "The only thing you should be concerned with is me and my blade."

With that said, Hiccup charged him again, and Drago could do nothing but block, either using his sword or his metal arm. However, the force of the attack sent them both tumbling to the ground. Both Drago and Hiccup's swords were thrown from them and they grappled on the ground. Being larger, despite his wounds, Drago won out and landed on top of Hiccup, getting in a few good punches before Hiccup pulled out a dagger, the one he used to sharpen his pencils, and stabbed it into Drago's shoulder, causing him to cry out.

Hiccup took the opportunity to lift his legs and kick Drago off, right in his injured ribs. Drago curled in on himself for a moment before attempting to stand back up. But Hiccup was too quick, and tackled him back to the ground, grabbing the dagger still embedded in Drago's shoulder and yanked it out messily, causing Drago to cry out again.

"This is it Drago, you're through." Hiccup snarled, leaning in close. "How do you want do die? By dragon or by me?"

"I will not die!" Drago panted back, wincing as his shoulder and ribs were jarred. "You and your pets will fall. I will rule the dragons, and the likes of you isn't going to stop me."

Hiccup punched him in the face several time before he heard the man's nose break with a sickening crunch. Hiccup smirked down at him, the bloody dagger still in his grip.

"The likes of me? HA!" Hiccup laughed, his anger subsiding slightly. "Even if I did die, do you really think you can win? We have all the dragons, all you have is your men. Your _secret weapon_ has turned against you with the promise of freedom and not having to fight. You've lost Drago."

"I've lived through worse then this. How do you think I lost my arm?" Drago growled angrily but cried out and coughed as Hiccup punched him in the stomach.

"HICCUP!" Someone yelled and Hiccup could hear quick footsteps.

"Looks like you're out of time." Hiccup said and raised the dagger, thrusting it down into the mans stomach. "Lets see you live through this."

Hiccup stood up, looking down at Drago with a disgusted look, he couldn't even stand to be in the mad man's presence any longer. He turned his back to him and started walking towards the group that was running toward him, Astrid and his mother leading them. Hiccup blinked, he hadn't realized that Astrid and the Dragon Riders had been watching their fight. He sighed as exhaustion started to creep in, he couldn't believe how angry he was, he would need to learn to curb his anger, he remembered nearly killing Dagur, and promising to do so, and then attacking both Snotlout and Tuffnut, at least he had some control over it, he could have easily killed both his friends.

"HICCUP! LOOK OUT!" Astrid yelled, pointing behind him.

Hiccup quickly spun around to see Drago standing over him, dagger still protruding from his stomach, and sword in his hand and aiming for Hiccup. He dived out of the way, rolling and landing in a kneeling position.

"I will not fall to the likes of you, _boy_." Drago yelled, charging him, seemingly ignoring all the pain he must have been in.

Hiccup got up and jumped out of the way of his attack. He was forced to dodge several times before he kicked something and looked down; It was his sword. He grabbed it, lifting it just in time to block another of Drago's attacks. This time he was able to push Drago back, causing him to stumble and, taking his chance, he charged. Drago quickly regained his balance and swung to slice Hiccup's head off, but Hiccup ducked and thrust his blade forward, right next to the dagger still stuck in his stomach.

Drago gasped and dropped his sword, staggering back a few steps before looking down to see the sword deep in his stomach. Hiccup watched as realization hit him and he knew he was going to die, the anger in his eyes intensified and he fell to his knees.

"No... no." Drago stuttered, before he bent over coughed, blood splattering the ice below him. "How-how can I, D-Drago Bl-Bludvist, lose to th-the likes of yo-u?"

Hiccup didn't deign to answer the question and instead just stood there and watched as Drago feebly pulled the sword out and let it fall to the ground. He made one attempt to stand but couldn't even get into a kneeling position before falling to the side unconscious, or possibly dead. Blood pooled around him and Hiccup knew he was never getting up again.

He sighed, glad it was finally over. Everyone ran to him, and he was immediately engulfed in a very tight hug by his mother before both were surrounded by his father's large arms and being lifted off the ground.

It was a long few seconds before he realized he couldn't breath and he made an attempt to inform them but they didn't seem to notice. When he was finally let go and reunited with the ground, he took a large gasp of air, only for it to be knocked out of him again when Astrid punched him in the chest, hard. He was used to Astrid's punches, but he was sore, very sore, and tired, and blood covered, and he wanted nothing but to hop on Toothless and head home, with his father, mother, girlfriend, and friend behind him, then take a hot bath. However, it didn't seem like fate was on his side, as he was pulled and prodded by both his mother and girlfriend.

"Hiccup are you oaky." His mother said, checking for any broken bones.

"Oh your face is going to swell badly, here." Astrid said, examining his face before grabbing some ice and shoving it into his face to stop the swelling before it began. "That should help the worst of it, but you were hit pretty hard."

"Oh my poor baby." His mother said, hugging him again.

"Son." Stoick says grimly, and Hiccup looks over his mother's shoulder at his father.

Their eyes connect and Hiccup can see the proudness in his father's eyes, but also the sadness. The moment is broken by a Snotlout.

"Oh Odin's Beard, Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed as he examined Drago's body from a safe distance with the Twins.

"Dude, you really killed this guy!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, he's not breaking and everything!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Hiccup, how..." Astrid trailed off, not sure how to verbalize her question, but Hiccup understood anyway.

"It had to be done." Hiccup said with a sigh as he pulled away from his mother. "He wouldn't have stopped. And even if we had put him on Outcast Island, did we really want him to team up with the Outcasts? He may have even teamed up with the Berserkers and then we'd have to deal with both Dagur and Drago. Hundreds, possibly thousands of lives could have been lost. I was protecting everyone. We have to protect out own."

Both Val and Stoick spared a glance at each other as Hiccup spoke their words back to them, it had been a motto they'd lived by, even before they'd gotten married and had Hiccup, and now their son was using it as justification for killing a mad man. They understood, they really did, if Hiccup hadn't killed him, Stoick probably would have, or one of the dragons, but the fact that their son had, well, it just didn't sit right with them, their baby's innocence had just been stripped from him, and who knew how it would affect him.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Hiccup said tiredly. "We gotta round up the rest of Drago's gang and make treat the injured dragons, and I'm tired, so lets get this done."

Hiccup smiled at everyone and realized they were all staring at him oddly. He was about to asked what they were staring at, but realized he was probably covered in blood and bruises and looked a mess.

"Guys, I'm fine." Hiccup reassured them. "I'm just tired and a bit sore, but I'll live. Now come on."

Hiccup slowly got on Toothless and waited for everyone to mount their dragons before flying into the air, from their he directed everyone on where to go and had Fishlegs and his mother set up an area where everyone could take the injured, dragon and viking alike, while Astrid, Stoick, and himself rounded up the rest of Drago's people. The rest were sent to round up the injured dragons. It took all day, but all the dragons were taken care of and every last bad guy was tied up and thrown onto some of the ships for the dragons to tow back to Berk to put them on Trial.

The Alpha moved its nest, as it was mostly destroyed, and the dragons closer to Berk. The injured dragons would be able to get better help for their injuries there. The black Bewilderbeast turned out to be female and decided to stay under the Alpha's control, soon there would be baby Bewilderbeasts flying around.

At the end of the day, even though Hiccup had killed a man, he didn't consider it his first kill like almost everyone else thought, simply because it was a human, Toothless and him had killed the Red Death, and he considered that his first kill, after all, Dragons and people were the same to him.

* * *

 **E/N~ So? What'd You All Think? Good? Bad? Eh? I Hope It Was Good. You Know, I've Noticed That Each Chapter Is Longer Than The Last, & This One Was A Little Over 5k, So The Next One Should Be More, But I'm Not Sure If I'll Be Able To Pull That Off. But I'll Try! XD **

**Anyway, Next Chapter Is Alvin, Then I'm Planning On Doing Mildew As A Comedy, But After That, I'll Need More Suggestions. So If Anyone Has An Idea On Who Could Be Next, Please Speak Up. XD**

 **Also, I Have A Pole Up On My Profile, Not For This Story, But For My Other HTTYD Fic, 'The Freedom To Find A Home' Which Will Be Undated Sometime Tomorrow. So If You Read That Story, Please Go Check It Out & Vote! It Would Be Greatly Appreciated! X3 **


	5. Mildew

**A/N~ Hey Everyone!** **Just Want To Wish Everyone A Merry X-Mas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Winter Solstice, Happy Yuletide, Happy New Year, & Happy/Merry Anything Else People Celebrate During This Time Of Year! This Chapter Was Supposed To Go Up Christmas Morning, But My Alarm Didn't Go Off, So When I Woke Up 2 Hours Late, I Didn't Have The Time To Update. So Sorry About That! ;P **

**& Thank You To ivanganev1992, DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady, Warrior357010, LunarCatNinja, Sairey13, Reba G,  & dragonguest For The Mildew Idea. I Know I Said Alvin Would Be Next, But Mildew Was Easier To Write & I'm Pretty Sure Alvin Will Be A 2 Chapter Story. **

**Also, I Was Originally Planning To Make This A Comedy Chapter, But Instead I've Decided To Throw In A Little Plot! I'd Kinda Hard To Spot, & It's Only A Small Bit, But For Those Of You Who Can Spot It, You Get A Magical Internet Cookie Of You Favorite Flavor! (::) XD **

**Warning: Cold, Hard Hiccup. Also, Trying Out A New Way Of Writing, Nothing Too Drastic! Tell Me What You Think! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything... I Feel Like We've Been Over This Before. Whoa, Deja Vu. ;P**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

 **Mildew**

 **~2,374~**

* * *

"I still don't know why the Chief is making us help him move his damned Cabbages." Snotlout complained as they flew to the other side of Berk. "And so early in the morning too!"

"Because it's the first time since the dragons became out friends that his Cabbages have actually become fully grown." Astrid said for what was probably the 100th time, and ignoring the last part.

"If he had just listened to Hiccup and put-" Fishlegs started but was cut off by the Twins.

"Ew, who even likes Cabbages anyway?" Ruffnut interrupted.

"I know, it's like eating crunchy, wrinkly, sour leaves." Tuffnut said, a look of disgust on his face

"Does it really matter? Dad told us to help him harvest, and that's what we'll do." Hiccup sighed. "Even if he hates dragons, and hates us for not hating dragons, an order is an order, we have to put our differences behind us. Even if we don't want to."

Everyone but Astrid groaned in annoyance. It was a common reaction to have when anything that dealt with the grouchy old Mildew. No one in the village liked him, even before the war with the Dragons ended, but then he mostly kept to himself, with only the his sheep, Fungus, to keep him company. However, now that he wasn't in mortal danger of being eaten by the dragons, he came around more often, usually to complain about said dragons.

No one really paid attention to him anymore, even when his complaints were solid. The dragons, for some reason, had a habit of burning up his cabbage patch, no one really minded because cabbage wasn't something a lot of people liked to eat, nor was it that good or nutritious, so it was often over looked. It had been a long time since Mildew had an actual successful crop, and Mildew was finally leaving everyone alone about never getting anything from it, but now he was complaining about being too old to harvest and transport the cabbage, which is what led Hiccup and the other Teens to head over to the small farm house to help harvest, via orders from their Chief.

"AHH! Get those monsters away from my field!" Mildew yelled as he ran out of his little house as he heard the teens fly closer on their dragons, Fungus right behind him. "No dragons! Get them away!"

"How are we supposed to help you harvest and transport you cabbages if we can't use the dragons?" Snotlout yelled down.

"With the carriage!" Mildew yelled, waving his staff towards a fairly large, but beat up, barely standing, pull carriage.

"Oh Thor! We can't use that!" Ruff said in exasperation as they landed.

"That thing's older than you!" Tuff groaned then snickered at his own joke.

"I don't care! No dragons!" Mildew glared at them all before turning around and heading back inside his home, his sheep following him.

"Then I guess we can't help, lets head back to the village." Snotlout said with a smirk as Hookfang hopped into the air. "Lets go guys!"

"No way Snotlout! Get back down here!" Astrid called out, also stopping the twins from taking flight. "The Chief will just send us back and you know it!"

"She's right. He'll just send us back to do the job without the dragons." Fishlegs said factually. "And by the time we're done, it'll be dark, lets just get this over with, me and Meatlug have some things to look up in the library afterwards."

Snotlout groaned but landed Hookfang once again. They left the dragons in a small clearing near the cabbage patch with strict orders of ' _no playing with fire_ ' and the teens got to work on harvesting the field. Mildew had set out tools and buckets to use, and they were in decent condition, but the cart was another story all together. It was cracked and boards were missing, some of the wood was rotten, all the metal was rusted, and even one of the wheels had fallen off. It was basically useless, plus, even if it was in working order, Mildew didn't have a single oxen to pull the damned cart.

"I'm not sure we can fix this." Fishlegs said to Hiccup as he examined the extensive damage.

"We can patch it up as best as we can. It just needs to make it back to the village, then it can break down into dust for all I care." Hiccup said, tapping the wheel that had fallen off with his foot. "I'll see if Mildew has any wood we can use to repair it."

When Hiccup found Mildew in his home, he could barely get a word in before Mildew started yelling. He tried not to get too frustrated, and after a good ten minutes, he finally just yelled his questions at the man. Mildew just huffed and pointed him to a pile of scrap wood and metal that was laying near the house. Hiccup didn't say a word as he left to examine the pile of scrap. He grabbed a few pieces of both the wood and metal and dragged it back to the broken carriage and he and Fishlegs got to work.

It was a few hours after lunch when Astrid came over, taking a break from harvesting, to see how they were progressing on the pile of junk they were supposed to use to transport the cabbages back to the village.

"Hows it going guys?" Astrid asked Fishlegs, seeing as Hiccup was underneath the carriage.

"Well, we fixed the wheel, we had to reinforce it with metal, but that made the entire thing slightly off balance so we had to do the same with the other wheel, and we had to pull off all the rotten planks of wood and replace them, and do the same with all the broken pieces too. Then we had to fix the axel which was rusted and bent as well as all the hinges and the handles. We also had to make the sides-"

"We've basically had to rebuild the damn thing," Hiccup said, crawling out from underneath the carriage and interrupting Fishlegs rant. "but we're almost done."

"Cool, so are we." Astrid said with a thankful smile, who knows how long Fishlegs would have ranted on for, at least he looked a bit embarrassed. "When it's done, bring it down and start loading the cabbages up."

"Right!" Fishlegs and Hiccup said together and Astrid left them to it.

It only took another hour for them to finish it, and if they were honest, it would probably last another few years rather than just to the village. They brought it down to the patch and loaded it up with the cabbages, they all barely fit into the thing, but once all the cabbages were in the carriage, Mildew came out and complained about how long it took them, though, they knew it would have taken Mildew a week to do what they just did in a little over half a day.

"How are we supposed to pull this thing back to the village?" Snotlout complained, sometimes he was as bas as Mildew. "It's way to heavy for us to pull!"

"I've got this." Hiccup said, calling over Toothless before Mildew even had a chance to answer Snotlout. It only took a few seconds for Hiccup to strap the carriage to Toothless's saddle, it was an easy load for a dragon.

Mildew got a sour look, but one glare from both Hiccup and Astrid shut him up before he could even open his mouth, he was smart enough to know that the neither the teens nor himself could haul the cart, and he had nothing else to haul it with either, and it was just one dragon as the other teens had sent their dragons ahead already.

Surprisingly, everything was going relatively smoothly. Besides when they first arrived, when Hiccup had gone looking for him, and when he was complaining about how they worked, Mildew had kept his mouth shut. He hadn't said a single thing about Toothless pulling the carriage, nor had he said one thing about Hiccup, his usual target, or the other teens. Hiccup walked beside Toothless, patting his head and scratching his chin every once in a while, Astrid walked behind Hiccup, with Fishlegs, while the Twins and Snotlout were on the other side of Toothless and the carriage. Mildew, surprisingly, was walking next to Hiccup and glanced every once in a while over at Toothless, he probably didn't trust the dragon not to take off with his _precious_ cabbages.

They were half way back to the village when everything went wrong. It only happened in a few seconds, and to be honest, Astrid wouldn't be able to tell you, or the Chief when he asked later, what happened exactly, but one second everything was going fine, the next Hiccup was punching Mildew off a cliff. And Astrid knew how it sounded; ridiculous, she nearly cracked a smile when she said it herself, but that's honestly what happened.

When asked, Fishlegs hadn't even been looking forward, but looking down at his dragons cards that he'd pulled out of his pocket. Just, all of a sudden, he heard a _thwack_ sound and looked up, and noticed they were missing someone. It was only a second later that he heard the yelling and looked down the cliff they were walking on, and saw Mildew sliding down the side. It wasn't too far, maybe only 100 feet and it was slanted, so he wasn't worried about the Viking getting too hurt, but he had to wonder if the Viking slipped or if that sound he'd heard had something to do with it.

The twins and Snotlout hadn't been asked, but they decided to give their points of view anyway. They hadn't seen anything, only hearing a _thud_ , or _smack_ sound and then rocks crashing and then screaming. They recognized the voice, and both Snotlout and Tuffnut recognized the thud/smack sound, they instantly knew what had happened, even if they hadn't heard the magic word, but they felt the phantom pains anyway. They didn't even bother to look to see what had happened, allowing their imaginations to take over. They were just happy the grouch old man wasn't going to bother them.

"Wha-what the Hel?" Astrid said, looking down the cliff to see Mildew hit the bottom, staying still for a moment before getting up and jumping and yelling up at them, though his yells couldn't be understood. "Hiccup!"

"Come on, lets go." Hiccup said, his voice cold and hard, and Astrid instantly knew what had happened, only one thing could make Hiccup sound like that.

"R-right." Astrid nodded, and looked back at Fishlegs, who was studiously looking at his cards, though he glanced up for a second before looking back down, clearly he knew what had happened.

Astrid didn't even bother to try and get a look at Snotlout and the twins, their roughhousing sounds had stopped, but there were no curious glances around the cabbage nor any questions, they knew what had happened. They continued on, ignoring Mildew at the bottom of the cliff, he could walk the rest of the way from the bottom of the cliff, he'd probably make it there before them at any rate.

By the time they made it to the village, the Chief and gobber were waiting for them, a scowl on Stoick's face and an amused grin on Gobber's. Mildew was beside them as well, a sickly smug grin on his face, as well as a large swelling bruise. Hiccup calmly unhooked Toothless, who shook himself free and bounded away to go play with the other dragons who were near by, he'd had a smug look on his face the whole trip back, well, after Mildew took his tumble.

The teens were interrogated, Hiccup being last. No one knew anything, Astrid hadn't heard either say anything before Hiccup hit Mildew, but she was standing a bit behind them, they could have been having a quiet in depth conversation and she wouldn't have known if there was a provocation on Mildew's side. Though no one doubted there was. When Hiccup was finally asked what happened, his tone was flat yet cold, like he wanted to punch Mildew again but was holding himself back.

"Son, I can't have you going around and punching people for no reason, even if it is Mildew." Stoick said with a sigh. "Now, why did you punch him?"

"Off a cliff! Don't forget that part." Tuffnut piped in to add his own thoughts, but quieted at Stoick's glare.

"Yes, why did you punch Mildew off a cliff?" Stoick asked.

"He called Toothless a _Pet._ " Hiccup said, spitting venom as he said 'the P word.' "We were walking along the cliff, he'd been silent the whole trip, then he mumbled, and I quote 'I guess the blasted pet has his uses.' He probably didn't think I'd hear him, or that I wouldn't do anything."

Suddenly Hiccup glared daggers at Mildew, who squeaked and hid behind his cabbages, all traces of smugness gone in the face of Hiccup's anger.

"He's lucky I didn't beat him to a pulp before throwing him over the cliff unconscious." Hiccup growled before looking back at his father, face emotionless. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've completed your task for the day. I'm going to go fly with Toothless, if you need something, ask someone else."

With that Hiccup turned and walked away, no one could say a single thing, couldn't call out to him, nor make a joke or a sarcastic remark about what he'd just said. It was a few minutes before they finally snapped out of their shock, they all slowly went their own ways, not saying anything. Even Mildew took his leave, getting several other, very large, Vikings to help him move his cabbage cart. When it was only Stoick and Gobber left, Gobber seemed to get a hold of his tongue.

"Well, looks like the boy's growing up and growing a spine." Gobber said, a small smirk forming on his face, and Stoick could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 **E/N~ So? It Didn't Turn Out As Cracky As I Wanted It Too, But Personally, Just Imagining Hiccup Punching Mildew Off A Cliff Is Hilarious To Me. I Keep Imagining Him Doing It Like Hulk Did In The First Avengers Movie To Thor. Too Funny! Anyway! Please Drop Me A Review & Tell Me What You Think & Who Should Be Next? I've Got A Few Suggestions(Savage, Heather, Stoick, & Alvin), But I'll More Than Likely Need More! Thanks For Reading Everyone! X3 **


	6. Author's Note(IMPORTANT!)

Hi Everyone. I Know, I Know, This Isn't What You Were Waiting For. Sadly, I've Got Bad News For Everyone. I'm Closing Down This Account. Well, At Least The Posting Part Of It. I'll Be Leaving My Stories Up For People To Read, But They Won't Be Finished Here. Now, Before Any Hearts Break, Or Riots Happen, I Will Be Finishing My Stories Over On AO3(Archive of Our Own) Under The Same Username. Only With Underscores Instead Of Spaces. **Post_U_Later**. I'm Currently In The Process Of Converting My Stories Over To There, Where I Will Try To Update More Regularly Than I Have In The Past.

I've Been Thinking About Putting My Stories On AO3 For A Long Time Now, Even Though At First I Didn't Like AO3, But The More I Read Stuff Over There, The More I Grew To Love It. & While I Originally Thought To Just Put My Stuff Up There As Well As Here, Some Things Have Caused Me To Change My Mind In The 'As Well As Here' Regard.

Now, The Reason I'm Doing This Is Because I've Found My Stores On Other Websites(Which I Didn't Give Permission To Use My Stories) Where People Have To Pay To Read. It's Very Frustrating & Insulting That People Would Steal My Work, But It's Even More Frustrating That People Are Out There Paying To Read What I Write When I Never Made Them With The Intent To Make Money. & People Are Getting Ripped Off Because Of It. FFN Isn't Secure Enough & I Urge Other Author's To Look Around To Make Sure Their Works Aren't Being Stolen As Well. I've Made Several Complaints Against The Sites That I Found My Work On Though I Don't Know If Anything's Really Being Done About It. You Know How Google Is, But With The Crappy Security That FFN Has(If Any Exists At All), I Don't Feel My Work's Are Safe Here, So I'm Moving Them Over To AO3.

I'm Sorry To Anyone Who Dislikes AO3, But I've Been Using Them More & More Lately. They Have A Better Searching System & A Better Review System Too. As Well As A Better Warning System For Stories That Are Explicit Or Not For Underage Readers. & I'm Absolutely In Love With The Tagging System They Have. It's Just Much Easier To Find Stories You Like Or Want To Read.

Again, I'm Sorry, This Might Seem Abrupt, But I've Been Dealing With This Since Just After I Last Updated Mutant Emotions(That's Just After X-Mas Of 2015). I'll Be Sure To Put A Notice On My Profile & In All The Summaries. & Again, I WON'T Be Taking The Stories Down. Even The Finished Ones.

& I Know I Might Have Told Some Of You Guys In PMs That I Would Most Likely Post One Last Chapter Before Stopping, But As I've Been Dealing With Downloading & Converting ALL My Stories, As Well As Editing Each One, I Haven't Had The Time To Write Lately, So I'm Sorry But That's Not Gonna Happen.

I Want To Thank Everyone Who's Reviewed, Followed, Favorited, & All My Loyal Readers For Everything, For All The Encouragement & Love You've Given Me, & I'm Sorry That This Has To Happen, But For The Sake Of My Stories & Those Being Robbed To Read Them, I Have To Move From FFN To AO3. I Hope To See You There. X3


End file.
